13. Szansa na drugą szansę
Chris: Witajcie! Na chwilę opuściliśmy wyspę, by odwiedzić naszych porażkowiczów. Oni jeszcze nie wiedzą, co ich czeka, ale zaraz się dowiedzą. Dajmy im jeszcze trochę poodpoczywać, bo za chwilę znów ruszą do boju w Wyzwaniach... Totalnej... Porażki... Nad basenem Chad: Ach... To słońce... Już czuję, jak poprawia mi się cera... Sally (w wystrzałowym bikini): No. Wreszcie mogę się zrelaksować i pokazac swoje nowe bikini. Hihi. Julie: Tęsknie za Charliem... No i za wyspą też! Chociaż nie narzekam na obecne warunki... Willie: Tak, to jest życie. Tutaj na Wyspie Przegranych czuję się nawet swobodniej niż w normalnej grze. Lilly (do Williego): Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dalej jesteś dziwny... (do kamery) Cóż, ja... Lubię to miejsce... Jest ładny kurort, można się poopalać... Josie: Trochę spokoju i odpoczynku od tej wrednej jędzy Vanessy to wszystko, czego teraz potrzebuję... Lucas: Trochę przyznam, że zeszła ze mnie ta złość, ale cały czas uważam, że nie powinienem się tu znaleźć. Na pewno wykonałbym inne zadania. Joe: Tak, tu jest zdecydowanie lepiej. No i fajniejsi ludzie. Rose: A mi się tu nie podoba. Nie no, może trochę, ale czuję się niespełniona. To ja miałam wygrać! Chad (do Rose): Nie buntuj się tak dziewczyno! Przecież już nie można wrócić na wyspę! Chris: Myślisz strasznie pesymistycznie, Chad. Otóż mam dla was niespodziankę. Zbierzcie się tu w normalnych strojach za 10 minut. 10 minut później Chris: Otóż producenci wpadli na pomysł, aby dać jednemu z was jeszcze jedną szansę. Joe: Jak to? Chris: Normalnie. Staniecie za chwilę do rywalizacji o bilet drugiej szansy! Chris: Wiedzieliśmy, że padniecie. Wasze zadanie zacznie się za pół godziny! Rose: Tak! Tyle czasu na to czekałam! Nic mnie nie zatrzyma! Lucas: Zrobię wszystko, żeby wrócić i zemścić się! Zeke: Wreszcie! Mogę wrócić i spróbować jeszcze raz powalczyć. Dziękuję wam producenci Total Drama! Szansa na drugą szansę Chris: Dobrze! Pewnie wszyscy jesteście zdenerwowani, czyż nie? Willie: Jeszcze się pytasz? Chris: Oto zadanie! Przebiegniecie przez las znajdując 3 zdjęcia z waszą podobizną. Następnie wrócicie do kurortu i położycie je na krześle z waszą podobizną. Potem dobiegniecie do jeziora, przepłyniecie przez nie do czerwonej flagi, a na koniec z plecakiem pełnym cegieł pobiegniecie do mety. Jasne? Zeke: Trochę trudne... Chris: A co? Myślałeś, że wręczymy ci ten bilet za darmo? No to już, start! Ex-obozowicze ruszyli. Z początku każdy z nich znalazł przynajmniej jedną swoją podobiznę. Rose: Och! To fotka Chada... Nie Rose! Skup się... I tak po pewnym czasie większość znalazła swoje podobizny. Pecha miał Sally, która uszkodziła jeden z portretów i została zdyskwalifikowana. Sally: Trudno... Hihi. Wyścig w lesie dobiegł końca, gdy ostatni Willie znalazł i odniósł portret. Na prowadzeniu Zeke, zaraz za nim Rose i Lucas. Lucas: Nie dam za wygraną! Wskakują do wody. Niestety okazuje się, że Josie zjadła obfity posiłek niedawno i złapał ją skurcz. Pech... Na brzeg docierają wszyscy, ale Willie, Joe i Julie nie mają już sił. Joe: Bądźcie przeklęte, moje wątłe nogi! Josie: Gdybym wiedziała, co będzie grane, to bym nie zjadła podwójnego deseru. Julie: Nie udało się... Nie wrócę do Charliego... Muszę na niego poczekać tu... Chris: Pojedynek wkracza w decydującą fazę. Popatrzmy zatem. Po kilku metrach rezygnuje Chad. Na prowadzeniu Zeke za nim Lucas, Lilly i Rose, jednak i ona odpuszcza w pewnym momencie. Rose: No dobra... To mnie przerosło... Co mu odbiło, by wsadzać do plecaka kilka kilo cegieł!!! Rywalizująca trójka biegnie w miarę blisko siebie. Lilly: Już coraz bliżej. Macie jeszcze siły panowie? Zeke: Hehe. Prędzej to ty wymiękniesz moja droga. Lucas: Niestety się zgodzę... Lilly: Och! Ja... Niestety ciało Lilly odmawia posłuszeństwa. Lilly: Szkoda, ale powalczyłam... Wyścig trwa, a liczą się w nim już tylko Zeke i Lucas. Lucas: Musi mi się udać! Zeke: Co ty do siebie gadasz? Lucas: Motywuję się, a co, ty nie potrzebujesz? Zeke: No chyba nie skoro wygrywam. Im bliżej mety, tym Lucas jest bliżej Zeke’a. Zeke: Ha! Już tak niewiele! Muszę tylko... Lucas: Co wymiękasz? Walcz człowieku! Zeke: Ee, to tylko chwilowe... Niestety Zeke porusza się coraz wolniej. Zeke: K***a! Lucas: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Zeke: Tak się motywuję... Niestety w tym momencie Zeke pada ze zmęczenia, a dumny Lucas przekracza, jako jedyny, linię mety. Lucas: Tak! Nie wierzę! Chris: To uwierz brachu! Wracasz do Wyzwań... Totalnej... Porażki!!! Lucas: Naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć. Ja... ja... Wreszcie się zemszczę na Vanessie!!! Chris: Dobra, ale bądź czujny, bo nie ma już drużyn. Teraz każdy będzie walczył na swoje konto... Lucas: To tym lepiej! Jestem podekscytowany! Chris: To idź się pakować. Spotykamy się w porcie za 15 minut. Chris: A my sprawdźmy co z Zeke’em. Żyjesz stary? Zeke (ledwo): Jasne tylko...wszystko mnie boli... Chris: Ale żyjesz i to najważniejsze. Nie musimy wypłacać twojej rodzinie odszkodowania. Ale nie martw się, zajmą się tobą najlepsi specjaliści. 15 minut później Chris: Lucas, mam przyjemność ofiarować ci ten oto bilet drugiej szansy! Lucas: Super!!! Pozdrowić kogoś? Sally: Pozdrów wszystkich! Kocham wszystkich! Lilly: Pozdrów Claire! Zeke (na wózku): No i Steve’a! Julie: I Charliego! Powiedz, że go kocham! Lucas: Macie to jak w banku! Do zobaczenia ludziska! Chad: Na razie! Tylko nie odpadnij za szybko! W końcu reprezentujesz Wyspę Przegranych! Rose: Ehh... Trudno... Nie wygrałam... Powodzenia Lucas... Chris: No! Nie mamy czasu! Chodź już! Chris: Tak więc naszym szczęściarzem okazał się Lucas. Jak daleko zajdzie? Jak poradzą sobie zawodnicy po rozpadzie drużyn? Czy będę dalej tak przystojny jak dzisiaj? Dowiecie się oglądając kolejne odcinki Wyzwań... Totalnej... Porażki... Dobranoc! Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki